


Guided Tours

by startabby



Series: The Big Short Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Culver University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startabby/pseuds/startabby
Summary: You never know who you might run into in the bowels of Academia.The Big Short Challenge Prompt: Darcy Lewis





	Guided Tours

**Author's Note:**

> This story was partially inspired by my years of experience in the hallowed halls of scientific academia and the life of a University student.  
> It was written for the Variations on a Character section of the Big Short Challenge on Rough Trade (http://www.roughtrade.org/)'s forum, which called for a 1000-2000 word story given a character prompt.

* * *

“This is the Lab Hab, home of Culver’s Biology, Chemistry and Physics Departments,” Darcy waved behind her as she walked backwards, leading the prospective students on a tour of the campus. “We have several award winning faculty working in the labs here, and they welcome student interns as part of the curriculum. Culver embraces the idea of practical experience in producing well-rounded students through our internship program.”

Darcy sighed inside even as she continued her spiel. So far, she had not managed to find a good fit for her own science requirement. None of the internships or lab assistantships that she’d seen offered so far had been of interest to the political science major. Next year was her Senior year, and she knew that she had to find something soon if she wanted to graduate on time.

Eventually she finished her tour and dropped off her group at the admissions building. Since her shift was over, she changed out of the ugly polo and slacks that she wore for work and into her regularly scheduled clothing. Today she was wearing an awesome t-shirt depicting her love for the Doctor and his beloved TARDIS over her favorite pair of jeans. Putting in her earbuds, Darcy swung her bag over her shoulder as she started her iPod, humming as she walked to class.

An hour later, she found herself wandering through the bowels of the science building searching for Dr. Foster’s office. She’d heard rumors that the eccentric Professor was short on applicants and that their personalities would mesh well enough to earn her the spot. She felt a little like Indiana Jones as the directions from the department secretary were not particularly helpful in navigating the maze of rooms.

She could only hope that the Professor hadn’t already left for the day.

Turning the corner, Darcy thudded into someone walking the opposite direction. To her surprise, instead of apologizing or shrugging it off the other person backed away from her in a panic, hitting the wall behind him and sliding down to sit on the floor. Staring at his wrist, where he appeared to be wearing a heart rate monitor he was muttering to himself.

Darcy only caught a few words, “… just clumsiness… no one’s here to hurt you… you haven’t been discovered… deep breaths, Bruce… you can control this…“

Curious, she took a seat on the floor opposite him and waited for her companion to calm down.

After a couple of minutes, during which time his breathing slowed and posture relaxed, the man across from Darcy finally looked up.

“You’re… you’re still here,” he said, clearly puzzled.

“Yeah, dude, I wasn’t sure if I needed to call EMS or something.”

He continued to stare at her, still confused.

“You know, Emergency Medical Services. They’re the guys who come when there’s an injury. Most of them are pre-med or something similar. Good guys… and gals, too, you know.”

Shaking his head, the man murmured something under his breath, and then finally made eye contact.

‘Wow, his eyes gorgeous, that warm rich brown that reminds me of hot chocolate on a snowy day. Ooops, bad brain.’

Trying not to giggle and startle him again, Darcy continued. “I’m Darcy, by the way, Darcy Lewis, Political Science student here.”

“Ah, well then Darcy, Darcy Lewis, it’s nice to meet you.”

He reached across and shook her offered hand.

‘So warm, so soft… no brain, bad idea.’

“And you are…”

He hesitated for a moment, then shrugged and spoke. “I’m Bruce. Dr. Bruce Banner, former Professor of Nuclear Physics here at Culver University, at your service.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Bruce...,” the name sounded familiar, but Darcy couldn’t place where she heard it before.

“So what is a pretty girl like you doing down here in the Dungeon?”

“Oh, you just had to ask that, didn’t you,” she replied as Bruce helped her to her feet. “You know the stupid internship requirement that Culver has for graduation? I am in desperate need of science credits and have had no luck so far in finding a boss.”

“Ah, yes, one of the Chancellors’ odder ideas to improve our profile for producing well-rounded students. I’d think a beautiful young woman like yourself would have little difficulty,” Bruce commented mildly.

She growled in response. “That’s just the problem though. Most of the male staff I interviewed with spent the entire time staring at the girls. The women were worse, hinting that I would distract their male students.”

Bruce raised his eyebrow in surprise. He had no idea so many of his former colleagues were quite that bad.

“No one says anything openly, but it’s no secret that the internship program has become a hotbed for abuse of power,” Darcy went on to explain. “Professor Foster is my last chance for a decent offer.”

“Jane, huh,” Bruce mused. “Well, she would be a good pick for that. She’s fairly oblivious to things like gender politics and social cues. Unfortunately, I saw her leaving in her van as I came in.”

“Bother,” Darcy huffed. “I was afraid of that. I’ll have to try back later. Any chance you can point me to her office so I don’t get lost next time?”

Shrugging, Bruce agreed. “It’s right on my way,” he gestured back the way she’d just come.

“Thanks.” They walked together for a time before Darcy spoke again.

“What are you doing down here anyways, Dr. Former Professor?”

“Just borrowing use of one of my former colleague’s lab and equipment.”

The comment was enough to finally jog loose the memory that she’d been trying to find.

“Oh, you’re the one who went missing last year, right? It was a big scandal around here, some kind of lab accident, and then you just dropped off the map.”

“Is that what they’re telling everyone?”

“Well, yeah. It’s not right?”

“It’s not entirely incorrect, rather a simplification and cover up all in one.”

“Conspiracy theorist, huh. I like it, tell me more.”

Bruce laughed at that, though the sound was closer to hysteria than he cared to admit.

“It’s the oddest thing, Darcy Lewis; we’ve never met before, yet after only a few minutes I feel more comfortable opening up to you than I have in years.”

“I guess I just have one of those faces,” she grinned. “Don’t worry, I’m good at keeping secrets, it’s why I always end up as the bartender/sober companion for my sorority sisters.”

“Sorority girl, huh, that just makes it even more surprising.”

They reach a random couch left in the hallway. For some reason it makes Bruce laugh. “Oh man, I’ve gotten some high quality napping done on this old girl.”

Darcy plops down and drags Bruce with her. “Come on then, tell Auntie Darcy everything.”

And to Bruce’s continuing surprise, he does just that. From his grant with the U.S. Army, to the pressure from General Ross to produce a viable result, he lays out the run up to the horrible accident in painful detail. Then he tells the story of his exposure to gamma radiation and explains the emergence of the Other Guy.

“Ross calls him THE HULK, and believes that he is the property of the U.S. Army since they funded the project.”

“Wait, property? But isn’t he you?”

“Yes, hence the disappearance. I’ve been in hiding and on the run ever since. In truth, I’m not strictly speaking supposed to be here. I just snuck in to use some of my old equipment to run some tests. I’ve been trying to get rid of the Other Guy, or at least figure out how to keep him from emerging unexpectedly. It’s hard to run tests while living in slums or on the streets.”

“That sucks, dude. What he’s doing is totally a violation of your basic human rights, let alone your rights as an American citizen.”

Then she sat up straight. “I’m not keeping you from your work, am I?”

“No, I already finished, except for some analysis that has to run overnight. I was heading out to find a place to crash and get something to eat before I sneak back in tomorrow to get my results.”

“Well then, you sir are in luck. I just so happen to have a couch available and a… well…. Slightly stocked pantry of food. Or we could just order in pizza or something.”

“That sounds… wonderful,” Bruce admitted reluctantly.

“Alrighty then, come along mis amigo, mi casa es su casa and all that jazz.”

Bruce put the baseball cap and loose hoodie that he’d been using as a disguise back on and followed his new friend out of the Dungeon and into the sunset.

Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day for once.


End file.
